Resistance training strengthens and conditions the body. It reduces the loss of muscle mass while creating a stronger, toned body. Additional benefits include providing improved posture, and aiding in the prevention of osteoporosis, or the like. Resistance exercises often involve lifting, pushing or pulling various objects including pulley systems, spring systems, elastics bands and tubing, and more traditionally, various weighted materials including free weights, plates, or the like.
Resistance training devices generally have limitations, or other drawbacks, in that the number of muscles or muscle groups they can effectively simultaneously impact at one time, is limited. As a result, during a user's exercise routine, it may be necessary to change or add various components or other devices, in order to achieve the full impact of the training. Those added devices which can provide a comprehensive workout, are typically very heavy, can result in equipment which requires an excessive amount of space, can be complex to set up and modify, and commonly require foreign objects, such as a pull bars, or the like, as part of the equipment setup. In addition, modification of the components during an exercise routine can be inconvenient, as well as being costly and/or time consuming.
Aerobic exercises are designed to be performed over a period of time as opposed to, say, weight lifting where the lifter exerts highly intense muscular contractions but only for a very short period of time. In contrast, aerobic exercises are designed and arranged to improve the fitness of various groups of muscles in the body, and the duration of the exercise is such is that glycogen or sugar will be consumed by the body muscles. Thus, in general, aerobic exercises are performed at a low to moderate level of intensity over a long period of time. For example, running over a long period of time is an excellent aerobic exercise, as opposed to sprinting which is not.
A number of benefits may be achieved over a period of time, including, for example, strengthening the muscles which are involved in breathing, strengthening and enlarging the heart muscle to improve its pumping efficiency and reduce the resting heart rate, toning muscles throughout the body so as to improve overall circulation and reduce blood pressure, and to increase the total number of red cells in the body's and thereby to facilitate transport of oxygen throughout the body.
As noted, distance running is good form of aerobic exercise, but that usually means running out of doors, possibly in inclement weather, or driving to a gymnasium or other exercise facility which is fitted with a track. Devices have also been brought to the market over the years which permit the user to perform aerobic exercises in the comfort and privacy of their own home. Such devices are either very simple, such as a skipping rope, or more typically are very expensive and/or complicated to assemble and use. Moreover, aerobic exercise devices are also usually fairly large and heavy, and take up considerable room.
Further, however, other aerobic exercise devices have been devised which are essentially garments which are worn on the body of the user, and in many respects appear to be no different than a wet suit which is worn by a diver. That is, those kind of aerobic exercise devices require that the user insert his/her arms and legs into the arms and legs of the body suit.
The present inventor has unexpectedly discovered that a simple vest-like garment can be supplied which encircles only a portion of the upper part of the body of the user, and is supported by the shoulders of the user, but which otherwise does not require that the arms or legs of the user be enclosed in sleeves or legs of the garment. Moreover, the exercise device of the present invention may be constructed with mesh material for the most part, so as to avoid overheating of the user's body and to permit the evaporation of perspiration therefrom, thereby keeping the body of the user cooler than it might be otherwise.
Further, a principal feature of the present invention is the fact that the key element of the invention is a first long elastic member, the elastic strength of which the various muscle and muscle groups will work against. The long elastic member is positioned on the back of the user in such a manner that it maintains its configuration and placement with respect to the back and hips of the user. When the elastic member is in tension, its length will change in that it will become longer. The elastic memory of the member will, however, attempt to restore the length of the elastic memory to its initial, at rest length, so that when the legs or hands of the user are moved, such movement will be against the resistance caused by the elastic memory and the tensile force which develops in the elastic member. That point alone distinguishes the present invention over the other similar aerobic exercise devices which have heretofore been available.
Additionally, however, a series of “rings” are strategically located on the elastic member that provide the following benefits, namely: facilitating the targeting of various muscle and muscle groups in the body from a readily accessible, central location; facilitate the addition of additional levels of resistance to the device; and in some cases, facilitate the modification of the tension or resistance encountered during a specific exercise.